


Tied Up

by merodiikoneko



Series: OC Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex Magic, Tentacles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merodiikoneko/pseuds/merodiikoneko
Summary: Kione wants to try out a new spell and Jayce is happy to assist.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few people will probably know my boys but here they be

The chimes on the door twinkle as Jayce enters the shop. The lights are dim when he steps inside, so he wonders vaguely whether anyone is currently in before he is greeted happily by Kione, a silver haired boy with mismatched eyes who is also a fellow apprentice.

“Jayce! Perfect timing! I just figured out a new spell!”

Knowing how this usually goes, Jayce smiles weakly, “Mm? What is it?”

“It’s a summoning spell, and also for restraining. I’ve been getting better at controlling things with my magic, so get ready for some fun!”

Jayce shifts in place, already getting nervous and a little excited. He looks down and fiddles with his amulet. “Um, okay. Do you need me to do anything specific?”

“Nope! Just stay there!” Kione extends his hand and calls out the spell. There is a flash of light underneath Jayce’s feet before smooth, plant-like tendrils sprout up and grab onto his arms and legs. The plant forms into a sort of chair, forcing Jayce into its seat. Jayce struggles a bit to test the restraints, but the plant has his arms and legs locked into place.

“Oh… Is this what you wanted?” Jayce asks quietly.

“Yep! It works perfectly! But I’m not done yet!”

Jayce tenses in anticipation before he feels some of the tendrils move around him. They begin to slither underneath his clothing, slowly and carefully removing it until eventually, he is completely exposed. Jayce shivers now that he can feel the cool air in the room.

“Kione, what…?”

“Ooh, hold on, hold on. One more thing.”

Jayce is about to protest when more tendrils slither across his torso, crisscrossing and lacing together to form an intricate pattern of knots and loops.

“Ooh yes, it worked! It looks great on you, Jayce!” Kione beams, clearly satisfied with his work.

“Does it really?” Jayce looks down at the details, particularly at the tendrils on his chest which have wrapped around his breasts. He feels them squeeze a little and he blushes. “Was this part necessary?”

Kione giggles, “Of course! I needed to test how much control I’ve got with it. Looks like this is working fine!”

Jayce’s ears flick, “Is there anything else?”

Kione smiles, “Of course, silly. I’m not even halfway done with this.”

Kione flicks his wrist and Jayce gasps as he feels something slick and cool come up underneath him, nudging gently at his cunt. Slowly, it slides in and Jayce whines as it begins to fill him, expanding until he feels stretched and full. Jayce’s eyes go half lidded as he takes in the sensation of being filled to the brim. He can feel the tendril start pulsing inside of him and growing warm, as if it were alive.

Kione grins, eyes glinting. “Does it feel good? Hm?”

Jayce sucks in a breath as the tendril wiggles and pulses inside him and nods his head with a shaky breath.

Kione walks closer, brushing his finger underneath Jayce’s chin. Jayce feels a tendril slide around his neck and lock into place like a collar.

Placing his knees on either side of the fauna boy, Kione settles himself in Jayce’s lap. “I think I know what would make this even more fun.”

Jayce hums in question, still distracted by his predicament. From the tendril underneath him, he feels another limb branch out from it and wrap around his small cock, growing and encasing it in a sort of gooey cocoon. He moans when it clenches around his cock, acting almost like a fleshlight as it kneads and squeezes.

Kione strokes it lightly and Jayce is surprised that he can feel the sensation through the gel surrounding his cock. As Kione’s warm hand trails up and down the limb, Jayce’s breathing gets heavier and his face feels warm. The tendril inside of him is still moving and pulsing rhythmically, feeling thick and warm inside of him.

Kione shifts forward a little bit while small tendrils come up behind him and snake up his ass, cold and slick as they slide into him. Jayce watches as Kione’s face contorts in pleasure, moaning softly. The small tendrils pump in and out of him, wriggling around until they finally recede back, leaving a string of slime. Kione smirks down at Jayce again with his usual mischievous smile.

“Ready for this?”

Jayce gulps. “Ready for what?”

Kione laughs as he grips Jayce’s shoulder to balance himself. “This!”

Pleasure immediately overcomes Jayce as Kione pushes himself down onto the plant-made cock sleeve, the warmth seeping through and enveloping Jayce’s own dick. Kione moans in pleasure at the fullness and grinds down to create more friction. Jayce gasps and whimpers as Kione fucks himself on his encased dick. The tightness of Kione’s hole paired with the rhythmic pulsing of the tendril inside of him nearly sends Jayce over.

“Kione, I’m gonna— mmph!” Jayce gets cut off as something gets shoved into his mouth.  The bulb-like shape and the leaves surrounding his mouth make it seem perhaps like a bud, but the object inside his mouth is gel like and tastes like tropical fruit. The bud thrusts in deeper and Jayce gags at the sudden intrusion, letting out a muffled scream in alarm. 

Kione leans his head on Jayce’s shoulder, comforting him between pants, “Sorry, hun. Didn’t mean to surprise you with that. Just relax for a second and I’ll give you a li’l treat!”

Still a bit wary, Jayce tries to relax his mouth and body, allowing the bud to sit comfortably in his mouth. He’s still very much on edge, though, from Kione’s ministrations as well as with what is currently stuffed inside of him. Jayce is confused for a second what Kione’s treat was but then he feels the bud inside of his mouth tremble and burst, releasing a creamy fluid into his mouth and down his throat. The taste when he swallows is reminiscent of strawberry milk, much to his curiosity. 

The effects are quite sudden. Starting at his stomach, a hot tingly feeling radiates throughout his body, until every little touch sends a little spark through him. At this point he starts wriggling in his restraints, whining at the overwhelming amount of sensations coursing through him. Kione thrusts down again and Jayce comes with a high pitched whine. Yet, he still feels sensitive and on edge. His unfocused eyes look up to Kione as both a question and a plea. In what seems to be a response, the bud in his mouth withdraws and Kione leans in for a kiss, his tongue probing inside to get his own taste of the cream. 

Soon enough, Kione starts trailing kisses and nips down Jayce’s jaw and down to his neck to pick up the remaining droplets left by the bud. As he latches his teeth onto the crook of Jayce’s neck, the tendril inside of the other boy begins thrusting and pulsing more intensely. He hears Kione’s moans get louder before he’s clenching around Jayce’s cock and Jayce is coming again. This time he feels the orgasm shake his entire body, lasting for what seems like forever before his body finally falls limp.

It takes him some time to regain himself as his breathing becomes less heavy. Not realizing he had closed his eyes, they flutter open to see Kione also slumped over on top of him.

Jayce musters the little energy he has to nudge Kione with his nose. “Kione, wake up.”

Jayce feels a rumble of laughter at his shoulder where Kione’s head is resting. “Oh, that was fantastic,” he sighs contentedly.

Lifting his ass, Kione allows the gel around Jayce’s cock melt away, though it leaves a bit of a slimy residue. Jayce flinches when he feels the tendril in his hole retract as well, leaving him trembling and feeling somewhat empty, though there’s a noticeably large amount of creamy fluid dripping out of him.

Kione settles back down on Jayce’s lap, albeit not on his dick this time. The silver haired boy nuzzles against him while the rest of the tendrils keeping Jayce hostage recede back. Kione hums in contentment. 

“How was that? I certainly loved it.”

Jayce’s face warms up now that he’s asked to think about it. “It was… nice.”

Kione nips at Jayce’s ear, “Oh I know you enjoyed it more than that.”

Jayce whines and flicks his ear away, “It’s just a little embarrassing.”

“Oh you’re so cute,” Kione says as he kisses Jayce’s cheek. “You’re so shy about it, it’s adorable. I love playing with you.”

Jayce hides his face in Kione’s neck and whines again and Kione laughs in response. Kione makes the motion to crawl off of Jayce’s lap when he notices the creamy fluid leaking out from Jayce’s hole.

“Oh, what’s this?” Kione swipes a bit of it with his finger and licks it. “Oh, it released more of the cream down there too!” Kione’s eyes glint. “Looks like you’ve got a lot of it in there. I’m gonna have to help you with that.”

Jayce whimpers, “Kione, I don’t think I can come any more—ah—“ Kione strokes a finger against Jayce’s slick entrance and slips two of his fingers inside, curling them in order to pull out some more of the cream. Kione continues this motion, sometimes reaching in further to get deeper inside. He glances up for a moment before bending down to mouth at one of Jayce’s nipples, sucking gently on his breast. He gives the other breast the same treatment, smiling when Jayce gasps and trembles under him.

After a few minutes, he pulls away to reposition himself so that his face is level with Jayce’s cunt. Pulling him closer by his ass, Kione latches his mouth onto Jayce’s hole, sucking and licking at the cream coming out of it like it’s ice cream. Occasionally he thrusts his tongue in to get more of it, and Jayce is surprised at how deep he’s able to go with it. 

Jayce’s head falls back as he lets himself succumb to Kione’s ministrations. This time, however, he doesn’t feel the same overwhelming, prickling sensation as he had with the plant’s magic earlier, but rather a warmer sort of pleasant feeling which envelops him. His whimpers and gasps are accompanied by a rumbling purr from the back of his throat as he takes in the heady sensation. It doesn’t take much longer until he comes one last time, causing a bit of the fluid to splash against Kione’s tongue.

Seemingly satisfied, Kione pops his mouth off of Jayce’s cunt, licking off the mess of cream on his lip. “You did well, hun.” He crawls up to give Jayce one more kiss on the lips before he clambers off. “We should probably get you to a bath now.”

Jayce groans where he lies on the plant bed, unable to move his limbs. Kione chuckles in response and picks him up gently to take him to the bath. Later, when Jayce is lying with Kione tucked against his side, he smiles and nuzzles his nose into Kione’s mop of hair before falling asleep.


End file.
